Serve and Protect?
by Millie333
Summary: It was America's turn to hold the meeting...But, why didn't he show up...?
1. Where is America?

England was annoyed...

It was America's turn...

To host the meeting...

But he still did not come...

Even after a hour of waiting!

-What is the bloody hell the git is doing?-England said, in annoyance. He was "asked" to go and check out on the wanker.-Was it so bloody hard for him to answer my calls?!

And so...

England had no other choice...

But to go to America's house...

And he hated every bit of it...

* * *

When he finally got there...

-...America...?-England said, in slight alarm and concern. The front door was opened, it was dark inside and the atmosphere was ominously eerie.-...America, are you here...?-He asked, more worried now. The silence and the darkness around him, felt wrong on many levels.-America, can you hear me...? America...?!

And so,

England ran around the house...

Frantically searching for America...

As he was fearing the worst...

...

Then,

He found himself in a room...

Scattered with broken furniture...

All around the floor...

-...America...?-England asked in slight concern, as he saw America sitting on the ground in the middle of it.-...America, is everything okay...?-He asked again, but America continued to ignore him. Why was the git not answering him...? Why was...?-America, what the bloody hell are you doing?!

As he walked towards him...

He saw that America...

Was cutting himself...

Over and over...


	2. America wishes he was dead?

America was cutting himself...

And it looked like he was doing it for quite some time now...

-...A-America...!-England said in alarm, as he saw the numerous cuts and blood on America's wrists. America was cutting himself...He was actually cutting himself...And he did not seem to care...-...W-what the bloody hell do you think you are doing...?!

-...Hi Iggy...-America said in a monotone voice, as he lifted his head up and looked at England. His face was ashen, and his eyes did not have any shine in them. He looked broken, as if he lost all hope long ago...-...I am supposed to be the hero, right...? The land of the brave...? The land of freedom...?

England was speechless...

America looked so depressed and broken...

-...A-America...-England said in concern, as he looked at the state America was in. What happened to leave him in such a state...?-...What happened to you...?

-...My police happened...-America said, in a depressed and broken voice. If he can still call them that with a clear conscience...-..."Terrorists" would be a more fitting name...-He added in sadness and regret. He always called the communist a villain...But, he is no better than him...If not even worse...-...I want to die, Iggy...

-...A-America!-England yelled, in alarm. Did the git just say that he wanted to die...?!-You wish you were dead?! How could you say such a thing!

-...Why wouldn't I say it...?-America said, in a depressed voice.-I was supposed to be the hero...The land of the free and the brave...But look at me now...-He continued in sadness.-My own police abuse their power, discriminate others, handcuff people for no reason and even resort to murder...-He began shaking. -And their attitude towards black people and people with mental illnesses is even worse...They act towards them as thought they were no more than pieces of shit!

England was lost for words...

He wanted to assure America...

That it was going to be okay...

But, how could he lie to him...?

-...Me and my people...We wanted independence...We wanted freedom...We fought in so many wars...Went thought so much hardships...-America said, in deep sadness. Yes, freedom was what he wanted...What his people wanted...To make a place where they will live in peace...A place where they would be free and proud to call it their home...It was supposed to be like that...And yet...!- **So many good people have died in the process! And for** **what?!-** He continued, in uncontrollable rage. He was supposed to be the land of freedom...The land of the brave...The land of the people...Not this!- **SO MY CITIZENS WILL BE HARASSED, ASSAULTED, VIOLATED, OPPRESSED AND MURDERED BY MY OWN FUCKING POLICE?! WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO SERVE AND PROTECT THE PEOPLE?!**

-America...-England said, in sadness. He wanted to help him( Not that he would actually admit it)...But, he could do nothing except to comfort him...-It is not your fault...-He said in a comforting voice, as he hugged him tightly. He hated that this was all he could do to help him...He hated it so much!-It's not your fault, America...

-...W-why did it turn out like this...? I-I only wanted my people to be free...-America said in deep sadness and regret, as he started crying. His cops were "legal" terrorists, murderers with a badge...They killed his people for so much as walking on the streets or sleeping in their own homes! How could he live with himself knowing that...? How could he look his citizens in the eyes...? -I-I never wanted...I-I never wanted it to turn out like this...!

England patiently held America close...

As he cried tears of torment...

And wished he was dead...


	3. Author note

So, I checked some videos that are not done by The Young Turks(CNN, ABS news etc...), since people told me that they are biased(Even the videos recorded by witnesses...?)...

*Who made them since they saw it happen, wanted people to know, but didn't want to get involved too much...

I may have overreacted a little because I was mad about it...

Maybe not all cops are like that, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't happen and a lot of innocent people are dead now...

*And it looks like the cops are not the only ones who are "bad apples"...

And saying that in some countries it's worse, so it's not that bad...?

It's like saying: "It's bad here...? Well, it's worse in other countries, so there is no reason to change for the better."

Or...

"Oh, some people got killed? No biggie, there are more people being killed in other countries!"

Or

"A problem? What problem? I don't see any problem. Look what is happening at that other country, now that's a problem!"

...

...I don't really get this logic...

*"What, it's a bad thing that I killed that guy? It's not that bad, that other person killed a whole family!"...

...

*And, as I understand it(if you are wondering...):

Cops are "legal" terrorists=A lot of/most cops are "legal" terrorists.

All cops are "legal" terrorists=Every cop without exception is a "legal" terrorist.

OR

Humans are assholes=A lot of/most humans are assholes.

All humans are assholes=Every human without an exception is an asshole.

*English is not my first language, so correct me if it's wrong...

...


End file.
